Conocer
by y.nuiTTe
Summary: [D&Hr] «En sus ojos no había arrepentimiento. Armonizaban con su carácter. Los bordes del iris asemejándose al negro y, a veces, trazando delicadas y casi imperceptibles líneas hasta la pupila. Por dentro, tan grises como la indiferencia ...»


_Hola! Éste es el primer fic que publico aquí, así que espero que no seáis muy crueles conmigo uù. También, como buenas personas que sois (C/A: pelota ¬¬'') Shhh! oo me podríais dejar un reviewcín, aunque sea para decir que no os gusta! xD Y si notáis algo "extraño", por favor, decidlo. Soy una esponja y lo absorbo todo! O_

_Seguramente quien haya visto KillBill verá que la escena tiene algo de parecido con las peliculas pero no es igual; tan sólo me inspiré en ella P. Yaaaa, ya me voy xD_

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de JK Rowling y blablabla.

- Puta…

De entre las sombras, la misma voz que profirió el insulto cargado de veneno, soltó una carcajada de satisfacción.

Aquella persona había encerrado mucho odio y posiblemente durante un largo período de tiempo. No obstante, tampoco estaba bien obrar con tanta frialdad. Podían existir miles de motivos, pero no había justificación para llevar a cabo una venganza tan cruel. ¿O es que acaso no es suficiente (y demasiado) con un pequeño hechizo, sino que también puede permitirse la tortura y casi llegar hasta el asesinato?

En sus ojos no había arrepentimiento. Armonizaban con su carácter. Los bordes del iris asemejándose al negro y, a veces, trazando delicadas y casi imperceptibles líneas hasta la pupila; desde el exterior, lo más oscuro, hacia el interior, lo más claro. El contorno delineado con extraordinaria suavidad; por dentro, tan grises como la indiferencia que sentía en esos instantes.

Hermione estaba tumbada en el suelo por culpa de las heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo. La vista se le iba nublando por segundos, sus fuerzas disminuían notoriamente y su respiración se percibía cada vez menos. Ladeó la cabeza. Localizó la procedencia del sonido pero la oscuridad impedía que pudiese distinguir quién lo había emitido. Sin embargo, esas palabras le resultaban extrañamente familiares.

La castaña se debatía entre el sueño y la curiosidad. ¿Quién había podido atacarla? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué razón? Obviamente tenía una amplia gama de posibilidades, pues por su vida había ido desfilando todo tipo de gente, y eso no excluía a los _rencorosos_. Pero ella nunca había hecho nada grave a nadie… ¿O sí? De todas formas, era incapaz de recordar. El cuerpo se le había ido entumeciendo después de que la agrediesen, y el cansancio estaba a punto de envolverla en un manto de sueño.

A pesar de todo, logró distinguir entre las sombras la silueta de su asesino. El hombre avanzó unos pasos hacia adelante, dejando al descubierto su pelo rubio y el brillo malévolo en sus ojos. La bruja abrió la boca con sorpresa y reprimió el grito que su garganta le pedía liberar.

– ¡Tú! – articuló ella, haciendo grandes esfuerzos.

Las pisadas resonaron por el suelo hasta que pisaron el trozo de alfombra. Poco después, la bombilla de una fina lámpara de color anaranjado se encendió, aportando un poco de claridad a la oscura habitación. Él caminó hasta situarse junto a Hermione, a uno de sus lados

– Así es, querida. Yo he sido quien te acaba de dejar en este deplorable estado. – le contestó, como si quisiera restarle importancia al último hecho, como si ser un potencial asesino no significara nada. Se agachó para establecer un contacto visual más cercano con su víctima, provocando que sus rodillas, acostumbradas a estar en pie, crujieran al doblarse sus piernas.

– ¡Eres un…!

– ¡¡CÁLLATE! ¿Qué me vas a decir que no sepa yo? ¿Eres consciente de lo que podría hacer contigo ahora mismo... si quisiera? Vamos sangresucia, pensaba que eras más inteligente.

Hermione, llena de ira, intentó levantarse en vano. Apenas poseía energía para poder respirar, pero el calificativo de aquel _miserable_ le había enfadado sobremanera y, de algún modo, hizo el impulso. Imposible. Tal y como había subido, el tronco de la chica se desplomó con un golpe sordo. El dolor se avivó; cerró los ojos, intentando ignorar las punzadas que iban y venían a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Pero su derrota, únicamente eso, el que pisotearan su orgullo, consiguió hacer brotar dos lágrimas de sus ojos.

– ¿Desde cuándo obedezco tus órdenes? – inquirió la chica fríamente, interrumpiendo su llanto.

Desvió unos momentos los ojos de Draco para centrarse en su vestido, que estaba manchado de sangre por varios lugares. Como no tenía fuerzas suficientes para levantarse, fue palpándose, buscando las heridas más sangrantes. Su mano se detuvo al llegar al estómago. Su cara palideció por completo. Levantó la tela que cubría esa zona, y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Aún así, siguió recorriendo con la mano un poco más hacia abajo, y suspiró, un poco más aliviada.

El rubio la observaba casi impasible, cruzado de brazos. Sus ojos, tan encapotados como el cielo aquella tarde, recorrían toda la estancia con interés.

– No hay pruebas – susurró una mujer a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo. – Cuando quieras nos marchamos de este asqueroso lugar.

– Está bien, dejadme a solas con ella. Necesitamos… – miró a su víctima con regocijo, entornando la vista – hablar, ¿verdad que sí, sangresucia?

No respondió. No, su mente estaba perdida entre los recuerdos. El sueño amenazaba con cautivarla por completo, pero ya nada importaba. _Nada excepto…_

Draco extrajo un pañuelo de su chaqueta con parsimonia. Las lágrimas todavía resbalaban por el rostro de la chica. Fue borrándolas una por una, mientras negaba con la cabeza… algo extraño ya que a la vez su sonrisa aumentaba. Cuando terminó, la fina tela se encontraba mojada y tintada de rojo.

Hermione "despertó" con las caricias del trapo, desorientada. Entonces, al ver a Draco Malfoy sonriente, recordó. Su rostro se transformó en muecas de asco.

– ¿Desde cuándo? – repitió la castaña.

– Desde que te creíste la más estúpida de las farsas, sangresucia. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo, Draco Malfoy, estaba enamorado de ti? Por favor… sin tus mugrientos libros estás perdida. – soltó una carcajada.

Draco levantó la barbilla de la castaña para que le prestara atención. Ella se quedó con la vista en algún punto en el vacío hasta que, de repente, frunció el entrecejo y contempló al chico con furia. Éste le replicó acentuando su sonrisa.

– ¡¡HIJO DE…

La bofetada sonó en toda la casa. Faltó tiempo para que una mano roja apareciera en el rostro de Hermione.

Los minutos posteriores transcurrieron en un profundo silencio que a veces rompía algún ruido de la calle. La castaña había cerrado los ojos. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, su respiración se espaciaba más.

– Eres… despreciable, Malfoy. – escupió súbitamente.

– Lo sé. Sé todo, sangresucia, aunque tú creas que no. Y si no mueres hoy, sé que mereceré tu castigo, y que todas las cosas malas que me puedan pasar serán un recordatorio de lo que te estoy haciendo… ¡Pero es que disfruto! Me divierte estar aquí contigo, viendo tu agonía. Además – el joven apartó su mirada de los ojos de la chica para sacarse una cadena plateada del cuello. La examinó con cinismo durante un minuto, y luego volvió a establecer contacto visual con ella. –… me siento _especial_ al saber que tus últimas palabras serán para mí.

Hermione tosió dificultosamente debido a su malestar. Aprovechando los últimos segundos en que su cabeza conservaba un poco de lucidez, emitió cuatro palabras.

–Draco. – _Nada excepto…_ – ¡Es _tu_ hijo!

Lo escuchó todo; tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Pero sus planes eran siempre tan perfectos, acababan tan espectacularmente, tan pocos imprevistos había en ellos que, cuando quiso rectificar, no pudo. Comenzó a pronunciar el hechizo justo cuando ella le nombró. Finalizó milésimas antes de que ella le revelase su secreto. No lanzó ninguna maldición imperdonable. Los Malfoy's no eran ratas, no la iban a matar si ella no era capaz de defenderse, si había perdido al completo casi todas sus facultades. Aunque fue suficiente para provocar un estallido dentro del chalé de la bruja, en un barrio de las afueras de Londres.

–¡MIERDA!

El grito se extendió escuchándose en las casas más próximas, al igual que la explosión.

Tres figuras vestidas de negro huyeron de la casa con un bulto envuelto en sábanas. Nadie sospechó nada, nadie se preguntó el porqué, nadie se molestó en averiguar qué sucedió en el interior del hogar de la "universitaria". Simplemente un pequeño susto. Después, el silencio.

_Espero que os haya gustado! _

_Muxos Bixos! _

**y.nuiTTe.**

_Reviews!_


End file.
